


The Sweet Lies and Sour Truth

by unworldlycreature



Category: TAZ graduation - Fandom, The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone - Graduation - Fandom
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Angst, Best Friends, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn, argo tries to do stuff but it don't always work, but it's a nice escape to so, fitz and the firbolg will be besties, fitz doesn't know what to do about this, kinda its that type of vibe, so will rainer and fitz, this is what I do instead of being productive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unworldlycreature/pseuds/unworldlycreature
Summary: Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt is a hopeless romantic, always has been and always will be. But his limited experience with romance and emotions, in general, is the bane of his existence, and unpredictable magic. He knows that these are a fire of his ever-burning flame to be better.Argonaut Keene is a fool for a pretty face, it’s a beautiful hook line and sinker when they happen to capture him in a more engaging way. But he’s always going to be a free spirit at heart, pursuing the better for not just himself but for others as well.What happens when the two fall for each other, but work in tandem to avoid it?
Relationships: Argo Keene & Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Master Firbolg & Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt & Rainer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Salt and Sadness

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the angsty Argo and Fitz fic that I was inspired to write! Kinda short but there's more to follow.

The moment Argo laid eyes on Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt was one he didn’t forget. The fellow seemed enraptured in confusion and frustration, which furrowed his eyebrows in a way that Argo found adorable to this day. Not that you’d be able to tell, but he would be lying if he said he hadn’t just stood and stared. 

Currently Fitzroy was frustrated at the fact that he couldn’t find Snippers in their new room. Argo was staring again, pretending to read a textbook was easy and an excellent cover for staring at Fitzroy. He shouldn’t have found the feelings amusement and fondness, cruelly mixed with bitterness when he stared at the fancy lad. But he really couldn’t help himself. 

Fitz was short and freckled, with dark curled hair that always got in his face unless there was product involved. Naturally, he was fit, and always dressed in the right size clothes. 

“Are you just going to stare or help me!” the distressed half-elf said as he noticed Argo staring and not at his textbook. 

The genasi in question blushes lightly and shuts his textbook. “I wasn’t staring, I just lost focus.” 

“Oh, so nothing had caught your eye?” Fitzroy asked as he stood up straight and ran a hand through his head of curls. Earlier that day he had been visiting Rainer and came back wearing eyeliner. 

Argo didn’t understand why eyes would need to be lined, but he wouldn’t question it as it also made Fitzroy even more astonishing. “No, I-I haven’t seen Snippers. I’ll check the bathroom!”

\--- 

Fancy lad Fitzroy knew he was playing with fire. His gut said not to trust Argo, his heart said to go after him, and his mind didn’t know what to do despite having all the facts. 

But almost everything regarding the genasi confused him. Argo clearly had something going on outside of the Thundermen circle but didn’t speak of it. And clearly had some sort of affection for himself, but didn’t act on it. Well not often. There was one incident though… 

The Thundermen were in a hospital full of imps. They were entering a room, he was checking it himself this time. But as he entered he didn’t notice a trap he triggered. It was going to knock a shelf over, but of course, Argo had been staring. He ran in and pushed Fitzroy out of the way of it, right up against a wall. 

Fitz could still remember the feeling of Argo’s chest against his, the arms on either side of his head. The genasi was taller than himself, and he was looking down at Fitzroy with those eyes. Those golden hued eyes, that were a treasure themselves. 

Neither of them thought it through, it was a rush of adrenaline no doubt. And who’s to say that Fitzroy initiated the gentle kiss? And who’s to say that Argo kissed back as if he wanted to for ages. But even though he did he pulled away first, leaving the taste of salt and sadness in Fitzroy’s mouth. 

He now shakes his head and groans. The firbolg exits his room in time to see this. 

“What is the… the problem?” he asked. 

Fitzroy sighs. “I have a, as you say splitting headache.” 

“Well sir fancy lad, your little crab friend was most definitely not in the bathroom,” Argo said with a teasing tone before showing his hands with Snippers in them. 

The firbolg huffs slightly. “But it… is clearly in your hands. Argo… are your eyes not keen?” 

And the three laugh. They laugh as if there weren’t layers between them all, as if things were simpler. As if they were Fitzroy wished them to be.


	2. Words of Hope

“I just don’t understand where he goes! It doesn’t make sense. Why does he go out at night? What does he do?” 

The firbolg sighs. “I do not know. As I… Tell you time and again.” This results in a sigh from Fitz. He hadn’t yet been able to teach the Firby what a rhetorical question was. 

“And what bugs me is he doesn’t tell me- us about it. How can we trust him… or anyone.” Fitzroy said and sat beside the firbolg. 

As he continues to think, the two just sit in silence on the edge of the grounds and the Unknown woods. That is until the firbolg breaks the silence. 

“We could… confront him. And use a spell to make him tell the truth. A zone of truth.” 

Fitzroy frowns and stares at the other in disbelief. And then confusion as he laughs.

“Ha, I understand now. You have… conflicted feelings towards Argo.” He pauses, and Fitzroy lets his friend firbolg instill fear in his bones. “Fitzroy, it is okay. If you like Argo more than a friend… there is great pride in enjoying a romance with another man. Take Leon wherever he may be, and Buckminster.” 

And he laughs and shakes his head. “Oh, my dear Firbolg. What a relief that is to hear from you. I was… wow, a weight from my shoulders has been lifted.” the firbolgs eyebrows furrow. 

“Is this… the sarcasm you spoke of?” 

Fitzroy nods, and the firbolg huffs. “I think it is time we go for dinner.” 

“Come now, Fitzroy… it would be a pleasure to escort you.” The other stands and offers a hand.

And the half-elf chuckles as he takes it and stands. “And he can be taught!”

\----   
“Argo! Are you even listening lad?” Jackal asked. 

He sighs and shakes his head. “No.” 

This was true, he caught eye of Fitzroy and the Firby walking towards one of the main buildings of the campus. And he felt a twinge in his gut as he did, but it stayed even after the two were out of sight. They were laughing and enjoying each other’s company, without him again.

“Sorry, Jackal I’m just frustrated over Fitzroy…”

His mentor frowns and readjusts his position on the balcony rail. “Argo, you don’t need to stress over not knowing much about him. You’ve done the best you can so far.”

“Right… What if I can’t though? Get anything out of him, that is.” 

Jackal sighs and goes over to Argo. “You will, one way or another. You’re going to accomplish this mission. You’ll find a way.” 

Argo nods. He will find a way, starting with doing his best to gain Fitzroy’s trust. So that he would actually talk with him more than he already wasn’t. 

During dinner, Argo noticed that Fitzroy was acting differently. He was more relaxed, and he couldn’t put a name to it but to Argo, it seemed that he had his guard down. Fitzroy smiled more, and he made sure not to stare. But Fitzroy was also bolder, not refined or holding back. 

But he tried to not let it go to his head (or heart), his mission was to learn more about Fitzroy. Not to fall for him. Or rather fall for him more than he already has. Even though it hurts that he knows he’ll never share a kiss with the half-elf again. Or maybe even be fully trusted by Fitzroy at all. Maybe it was all for naught. Because how is learning more about him going to help with not falling for him even more? 

He shakes his head. No that thinking won’t do him any good. 

“Storms are for outside, not for in your mind my little Argonaut.” his mom would say. “If anything ever bothers you, give it to the sky. And it’ll release your troubles.” 

Well, it’s about to storm for days. It really shouldn’t bother him as much as it did that Fitz would be more trusting and flirtatious with Rainer or Buckminster. He has more reason to trust them than Argo. But he can fix that right?


End file.
